The Senoir officers' Conference
by DCI Meadows
Summary: Set in 2002, when terrorism is at it's height, the senior officers attend a conference in Liverpool.


The Sun Hill Senior officers and two Sargeants Bob Cryer and June Ackland have all been sent to the Police Officers Conference in Liverpool for a four day event. The team are Supt Okaro, Chf Insp Gold, Insp. Monroe and DCI Meadows. Superintendent Okaro and newly promoted Chf Insp. Gold are having an affair.

At the briefing in Super's Office

'So why are we all having to go?' Jack Meadows asked.

'Because we are all senior officers in the Capital, and the Conference is on terrorism, Sargeants Cryer and Ackland are going for training purposes. Is there a problem DCI Meadows?'

'No, there isn't a problem, I just have better things to do with my time. I also have two teenage boys at home who will not be happy.'

'I know Jack, but as we still don't have a permanent DI, I want you to go, Cmmdr Fitzwilliam also wants you to go.'

'Right, well it does depend if I can sort the boys out. You know my situation.'

Mr and Mrs Meadows had recently separated and for now the boys were living with the DCI, He wasn't impressed with being told to go to a conference in Liverpool. It just meant more stress, little did he know there was a lot more stress on the way.

'We're also limited to resources, so it has been suggested that we all share twin rooms, OK?' You dare argue the bloody point, Meadows! Thought Adam, as he said it.

'Gina and June will obviously share, has anyone else got a preference?' He continued.

'I will share with you, if you don't mind Bob.' Inspector Monroe said.

'That is fine Sir.' Bob answered. Oh really! He thought to himself.

'I would rather pay for my own room, I don't get time to myself that often, Sir.' Jack said.

'Ok I will go ahead and book it all then, if everyone is happy.'

They all agreed to leave it to Adam to book the conference and the hotel rooms. He found himself thinking about Jack Meadows, he did respect the man and he could see that his life was complicated right now. Jack worked harder than anybody in Sun Hill, If he wanted a little time to himself who was Okaro to argue, especially as it meant he didn't have to share with him, it would give adam and Gina the opportunity for some romantic time together! Unfortunately though he could not get a single room, oh well the three lads can share, he thought.

Adam, Gina, Andrew, Bob and June all travelled to Liverpool for the conference together on the train, but Jack was in court that day so he was going to drive up later.

On the Train

'Gina and I will be sharing a room, and the DCI can book a single room when he arrives, or the three of you might have to share. he's in court this afternoon.' Okaro announced.

'Well I thought he couldn't get one when he tried, that's why we're all sharing. He did want a single room, with the Obbo going on from his flat and all, I think he wanted a bit of space.' Bob answered.

'Oh you two don't mind him sharing with you, he's not all that bad you know, once you get to know him.' Gina responded.

Bob Cryer did mind DCI Meadows sharing with him and Insp. Monroe, or rather he minded sharing with them. They had a personal history together that neither Okaro or Gold knew about, and Bob wasn't so sure that they would even consider sleeping in the same room, under any circumstances

'I think we should try to get him a room when we arrive, because he won't arrive until late tonight, and I think he said he was driving so he'll just want a shower and his tea without any hassle.' Andrew said.

'OK then it doesn't really matter who sorts it, or what happens, DCI is up for grabs, June interested?' Gina said.

Bob and June went to the buffet car together

'Meadows and Monroe in the same hotel room, with you in the middle! June said, raising an eyebrow.'

'There's no way the DCI will go with this, June, Monroe is furious.'

'Do you think we should say something, Monroe might be too embarrassed?'

'No! The last thing they want is for it all to come out. Like Insp. Monroe said, just try to book an additional room when we get there – I think he is going to do it, but I will check.'

At the Hotel

'There are no extra rooms, Sir, I am afraid you will have to share with the DCI.'

'Oh Inspector Monroe, just sort it out, I am busy right now!' Adam answered and closed their bedroom door.

'So what do we do now Sir?' Bob asked

'Wait til he gets here.' Andrew muttered and then said, 'DCI will sort it out, Bob, there is nothing more I can do.'

'Sir.'

Bob went down to the bar as Jack came out of the lift. He looked shattered, hot and bothered. Bob decided to give them five minutes to talk and then he'd go in.

'So what is happening?' June asked.

'Oh, well DCI has arrived.'

'I know, I saw him, not in the best of moods either.'

'Thanks, I wanted to know that. Which one do you want to share with?'

'I shouldn't have to share with either of them, this is bang out of order. I want to speak to the DCI. Can't we share, if it comes to it.'

'No, well not unless it's what they want to do, June I don't think it is fair to put them in this situation. I really don't. Give DCI 5 minutes to have cuppa and sort out his dinner.'

'I don't either, but its not my fault.'

'Give them a few minutes, then we'll go up.'

In the hotel room

'Where's the Super, thought you were sharing with Bob.' Jack said, as he dumped his bag and switched the kettle on, before going into the bathroom.

'There has been a change of plan, Sir.'

'What sort of change of plan?' He shouted from the bathroom.

'Adam and Gina are sharing a room together, a double room, and we couldn't get another one for you. You're in here with Bob and I. You just behave.'

'Oh no I am not. What room is Adam in? I don't need this right now! I've been in a hot courtroom all day, and the traffic was horrendous, all I want to do is eat and have a bath. I need to phone the kids'

'Well go and sort it out with the Super yourself then I didn't know what to say. I can't

do anything to please you, can I? I think they are in room 204.' Andrew said, slamming the teaspoon he had used to make Jack a drink with down. 'Do you want this tea or have I done that wrong too?'

'Oh thank you. Jack drank the tea. I'm sorry. Where's the room service menu, I am starving.'

Inspector Monroe pulled the DCI close to him and kissed him a wet and passionate kiss, which Jack didn't object to. It was Andrew who broke it, but jack pulled him back and they kissed again.

'Andrew, what do you want to do?' Jack asked, still cuddling Andrew.

Before Monroe could answer the door opened and Bob came back into the room with June.

'Never heard of knocking!' Jack snapped, pulling away from Andrew. 'Where's the Super and Gina?'

'They've gone to bed, Guv.' Bob said.

'Well go and get him because I want this sorted out, I am shattered and want my bath and bed.'

'They have asked not to be disturbed, Guv.'

'Yes, they did Jaaaa Sir.' Monroe said

'Right so I have to bloody well sleep in my car, because they want a quick shag. I'm going to get them, and he stormed out of the room.'

'You bastard! Monroe muttered, as the door closed. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.'

June looked at Bob, in all the years she had known Insp. Monroe she'd never seen anyone ruffle him the way Jack Meadows could, and did on a regular basis.

'Sir, I do not care if you are shagging Julia Roberts, I am not sharing a hotel room with Andrew Monroe. If I had known about this I would not have come.'

'Look, Jack it is not my fault there are no spare rooms, is it? Unless you come up with a good reason for not sharing a hotel room with a colleague at a conference then I am afraid as far as I can see you are just being difficult. Now would you please go away, I have company.'

well actually it's not sharing with Andy that's the problem.

'That's it, you can stuff you're bloody conference where the sun doesn't shine, I am going home.'

'You dare Jack, just dare! You know how it will look back at the nick.'

'I am going home.' Jack said when he got back to the hotel room where Bob, June and Andrew were now drinking the contents of the minibar. 'I think that'd be better all round.'

'Not tonight you're not.' Monroe said, 'You're shattered Jack.' This was not a time for rank, this was time to care for someone special, and there was no way Jack was driving tonight no way.

'Well have you got a better suggestion? Come on, you know … ' Jack stopped mid sentence as Monroe glared at him.

'OK I will go back, in the car.'

'You can't. I'm in my own car - you're not insured. Anyway you've had a beer, I'll go.'

'Well, least have something to eat, and a bath lo..Sir. We'll go down to the bar to allow you to change and freshen up.'

Bob and June took that as a cue to bugger off, so they left,

'Did you hear him almost call the DCI 'Love', June asked.

'Yeah. they were snogging I think when we arrived, that's exactly why I don't want to do this. Monroe's right though he is too tired to drive tonight.'

'I would rather share with one of you than let him drive tonight.'

'Wait for Monroe to come down.'

'What now?' Andrew asked.

'I'm going, when I've eaten this. Just leave it Andrew, OK.'

'No, I won't I am sick of this. We need to talk, and you know it. You kissed me back there.'

'Hang on, it was you who kissed me first.'

'I didn't hear you complaining. God you're a swine. What's it going to look like if you go. It is supposed to be an important conference, or had you forgotten that.'

'I'm a swine? Oh that's just great, I have been trying to get close to you for god knows how long, and now it's all my bloody fault.'

'Yeah well it wasn't me who got Laura pregnant.'

'Helen was on the scene long before Laura. And that is not fair, at least our marriage has lasted.'

'Until now!'

'You Bastard Andrew.'

God I hate you Jack! And anyway if you hadn't transferred to Sun Hill, none of the last 10 years would have happened.'

'I didn't have a bloody choice Andy and you chose your bloody career over me thirty years ago anyway, so don't have a go at me about that. I asked you how you would feel about my transfer.'

They were both really upset now, what had started out as a simple disagreement about discretion had turned into a huge row, a row that had been bubbling away under the surface for years,

'Right, I'm going. I'll see you on Friday.' Jack managed to say through the tears.

'Fine, do what you like, I am past caring.'

At that Jack left.

'Right, I am going. He said to Bob and June when he got downstairs.'

'Sir, you're too tired to drive, I will share June's room.'

'No, I'm not sharing with him, not now. I will see you when you get back.'

Bob went out to the car with the DCI.

'Do you want to talk, Sir?' Bob asked gently.

'No, no I don't. I just want to get home, to my boys. Monroe made this decision not me.'

'Then you share with June, or Mr Monroe can, you are tired and clearly distressed. Come on. Sir'

'Look, just give me 5 minutes, I need to think this through on my own. Andrew and I have had a very serious row and it well… Bob come on I want to get off, it's late and I want to get home.'

'Sir.'

Bob Cryer stood and watched as, against his better judgement, DCI Meadows drove off into the distance. Unaware that it was to be the last time he would see him alive.

Adam Okaro took the telephone call from Matt Boyden at 9.30 am, there was no mistake, Jack Meadows had died in a car accident on the M25. Laura Meadows had identified the body. Matt had asked that Bob break it to 'the inspector'.

'Jack Meadows is dead' Adam said to Gina, when he put the telephone down.

'No, he can't be' she replied, 'What happened?'

'Car accident at 5 am this morning. I need find Bob and Andrew'.

'Why did the DCI go home last night, what is going on with him and Inspector Monroe?

'He had to go home urgently, Ben isn't well' Bob lied.

Monroe hadn't said anything to Bob about what had happened the night before, but Meadows had said they'd had a very serious row, Bob didn't want to know. He had suspected for a long time that they were either, or had been lovers.

'You knew he was shattered and you let him drive home? Where is Insp. Monroe this morning, Bob?'

'He's in the shower, Sir. Ben is very ill Sir'

'I want both of you in my room, along with Sgt Ackland.'

'Has something happened Sir?'

'I think we should wait until we are all together, Bob. Bob, Matt Boyden seemed concerned that you should be with Insp. Monroe this morning. I don't know what that is about.'

Andrew had come out of the shower and was getting his thoughts together for the seminar, he would also have to explain to the Super why Meadows had stormed off like that. He checked his mobile. Surely Jack would have calmed down a little and have sent him a text to say he was home OK. But this was Jack we were talking about.

Bob went out into the hallway with the Super.

'Sir, what has happened? Is Jack OK?' Bob asked again.

'DCI Meadows died early this morning, in a road traffic accident' Adam said as they all gathered in Adam and Gina's room.

Both Bob and June immediately looked to Andrew.

'Was anyone with him?' Andrew asked.

'No, he died at the scene, but Laura has identified him, it is Jack.'

Andrew looked out of the window, away from the rest of the group.

'Are you OK?' Bob asked gently, 'Do you want to go home?'

'No, I don't exist do I? I was only a colleague, and not even a close one at that. What would it look like? Let's get out of here. Comfort June. I should be doing it.'

'Sir, I don't think it matters what it looks like, you clearly had feelings for each other. I will support you whatever you decide to do. Do you want to speak to Adam?'

'And say what exactly? oh I was shagging the DCI? Jack and I had split up years ago, before either of us married. I remember when he met Laura.'

'But you had started seeing each other again? You were kissing when we interrupted last night?'

'Oh we've had thirty years of a snatched snog here, a quick grope there, it didn't mean anything.' Monroe lied.


End file.
